


New Year’s Frustration

by stonerkun420



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crushing, Fluff, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Minghao is soft but only for Junhui, Mutual Pining, New Year’s, New Year’s Kiss, the rest of Seventeen are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: Minghao is pining over Junhui and everyone knows about it. Everyone including Junhui knows Junhui has the most obvious crush on Minghao.ORMinghao spends most of the New Year’s party in a bad mood, and ironically enough, his spilt drink is the thing that leads to his mood getting better. Fluff ensues.





	New Year’s Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> i am a SLUT for JunHao  
> oh boy oh man this is rly fuckin gay th a nk s
> 
> also Mandarin & Phone Calls are in italics, just for a brief moment each though rip
> 
> Happy New Year this is late

**3:45pm**

**Sunday**

**31/12/2017**

 

“ _For the **last** goddamn time, Jeonghan, if you dare try to convince me that Junhui and I are made for eachother, you’re a dead man._ ” Minghao’s stern voice crackled from the speaker of Jeonghan’s phone, and the blonde just laughed, even though that threat was barely empty.

”You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart—but I’m tellin’ ya’, Jisoo’s New Year’s parties are always fucking _magical_ , dude. Have a little faith, yeah?” Jeonghan sighed in response, glancing over to Seungcheol & Jisoo who just gave him sympathetic and knowing glances.

” _It’s been **years** , Han. I’ve had a crush on this dude since like—forever! It’s hard to just stop wanting to hold his hand after everything we’ve been through, he even taught me how to speak Korean as soon as we became friends so I wouldn’t be so shy_! We’re not even in college anymore and he’s teachin’ me shit everyday!” 

“Yeah, did you forget the first thing he taught you was ‘I love you’? I dunno’ about you, but if it wasn’t love at first sight, then what is?” Seungcheol piped up, smiling at Jisoo in the back seat from his position in the driver’s seat.

” _Of course it was love at first sight! For **me**! I so desperately wanna kiss his fuckin’ nose and tell him how cute he is—Oh, is that you guys outside_?” Jeonghan watched Minghao look at them from his window, phone still pressed to his ear as he waved at the three in the vehicle. 

“Yes—Now please for the love of God—sorry Jisoo—get your stupid boyfriend and yourself out and into our car? ‘M running a tight schedule here.” Jeonghan gritted his teeth impatiently, only relaxing once the phonecall hung up after a brief ‘he’s not my boyfriend’, and a moment later he watched Minghao and Junhui step out of their apartment, suddenly grateful they lived on the first floor of the block facing the parking lot.

”Hey, guys!” Junhui chirped, waving a hand once he’d reached the car, the other hand being gripped around the wrist gently by Minghao as the younger dragged him to the car.

”Hey Jun,” Jisoo piped up, grinning at the two who just entered the car, not missing the way Junhui’s hand rested atop Minghao’s lower thigh, also not missing the way Minghao mumbled a greeting a looked away to hide his growing blush. 

Jisoo glanced up to the rearview mirror, looking at Seungcheol who was smiling knowingly, before looking at Jeonghan who had a mischevious smile on his face. The youngest of the trio’s eyes widened a little and he shook his head, but was too late before Jeonghan spoke.

”So, kids—who’re you planning to kiss tonight?” Jeonghan asked, hiding the hint of cheekiness in his tone effectively. Minghao’s head whipped to the side to face Jeonghan, his expression absolutely scandalised. Junhui stammered for a moment.

”Wh—Kiss? Um,”

”You know, the New Year’s kiss, at midnight—the whole shebang,” Jeonghan cleared his throat to cover the giggle rising from his throat. “So who’s it gonna be?”

”Oh, yeah, that. Uh, I dunno, really. We’ll see how drunk I am by the time twelve o’clock rolls around, I guess.” Minghao felt his heart drop a little, and everyone collectively winced, including Minghao. Junhui laughed as if it were one big joke, and Jeonghan’s face went blank before he feigned laughter.

”Aha, yeah, nice one. How ‘bout you, Hao?” Jeonghan spoke awkwardly this time, making Seungcheol bite back his own laughter. Minghao’s eyes squinted as he glared at the back of Jeonghan’s head.

”I doubt I’ll kiss anyone, but _you_ can kiss my ass, dickhead.” Minghao gritted, and Junhui gasped a little, turning to face Minghao with wide eyes.

”That was mean, Hao. Apologise.” Junhui frowned. Minghao rolled his eyes, staying silent and turning to look out the window again, watching as the car passed all the trees and stores lining the side of the road.

”Minghao. Apologise, now.” Junhui spoke more sternly this time, making Minghao face him once more, the younger boy swallowing nervously, nodding subtly.

”Sorry, Jeonghan.” His voice came out quiet, and a bit pitiful. Jisoo and Seungcheol both bit their lips to prevent their laughter, while Jeonghan turned to the back seat to stare in awe.

”Incredible. Witchcraft...” The second-eldest whispered, and Junhui just grinned while Minghao looked away.

Minghao let himself zone out again as he watched the cars beside him pass or fall behind, also staring at the sky every now and then, only snapping out of it once Seungcheol noted they’d be arriving at their home soon, and the jobs they were assigned.

Soon enough, they’d arrived and walked inside, Jeonghan relaying their instructions for the party and giving them a lecture on doing things right before leaving in Seungcheol’s car to pick Soonyoung and Chan up.

”I take it we’re in for a long night?” Junhui suggested with a sheepish smile and a shrug, only getting a pitiful smile from Jisoo and a chuckle from Seungcheol. Minghao just nodded, not saying much of the matter.

”Hopefully I get drunk enough to make it go by like a breeze.”

* * *

 

**6:30pm**

**Sunday**

**31/12/2017**

Minghao was quickly beginning to become impatient as himself, Junhui, Jisoo, Seungcheol and Jeonghan (who had come back an hour ago with far too much alcohol, plus Soonyoung & Chan,who were outside with the dog.) waited for the first round of guests to arrive, which should be any time soon. The youngest of the group’s hands drummed against his thighs and his right leg bounced restlessly, annoying himself to no end.

”Hao, stop. You’re stressing all of us out—what’s your deal anyway?” Jeonghan spoke up from his side of the room, making Minghao stop and slide down into his seat embarrassedly.

”Sorry. ‘M just impatient. Kinda wanna get drunk, you know?” Minghao mumbled, and the other four in the room laughed, some more than others.

”Beer should be cold by now if you want one, help yourself, yeah?” Jeonghan suggested, raising his eyebrows teasingly. Minghao rolled his eyes but mumbled a thanks as he stood to get himself a— _light beer_? For fuck’s sake...it’s good enough.

The doorbell rang as soon as Minghao sat back down, a fuzzy, nervous feeling settling in his stomach at whoever it could be at the door. Jisoo stood, as he was closest to door, and opened it to see Jihoon & Seokmin standing there, smiling patiently, relief flooded through Minghao’s chest.

”Drinking already, Hao?” Came Seokmin’s voice, the others snickering. Minghao gave a thumbs up in reply, and Junhui scooted over to sit beside Minghao to make more room for Jihoon and Seokmin. Jeonghan, Jisoo & Seungcheol smiled knowingly before returning to their conversations.

” _Are you excited for tonight, Hao_?” Junhui spoke to Minghao in hushed Mandarin, making the younger boy smile a little, leaning in to hear him better as they spoke.

” _Not really, you know I don’t like the fuss. I’ll try be patient and have fun with you all as best as I can, though_.” Minghao smiled shyly again, making Junhui grin. Junhui wrapped an arm around Minghao’s shoulders comfortingly, still smiling.

” _Well, **I’m** excited for tonight_ ,” Junhui chuckled, but there was something off about the way he spoke, almost like he knew something that everyone but Minghao knew. 

“ _What, you’re gonna confess to your longtime crush just as the ball drops so you can kiss them? That’s cheesy._ ” Minghao scoffed, ignoring the way Junhui’s eyebrows raised teasingly.

” _We’ll see, right? These parties are always magical, so who knows what’ll happen. Maybe you’ll—_ “

”You guys know we can’t understand anything you’re saying when its in Mandarin, right—ouch, Seungcheol! The fuck, dude?” Jeonghan yelled suddenly, snapping Junhui and Minghao out of their small conversation.

”You guys can stop eavesdropping now, we weren’t talking about much. I was just trying to calm Hao down, you know how he gets.” Junhui smiled, patting Minghao’s thigh in mock comfort, the younger clicking his tongue and crossing his arms, turning away while everyone watched in amusement.

”Sure, okay. Well, people should start piling in now so, someone _please_ get the music and lights!” Jisoo complained just as someone opened the door and walked right through, not bothering to knock.

”Seungkwan, you piece of shit! I missed you!” Jeonghan fake-cried as he stood up, embracing the younger in a tight hug, nearly suffocating him.

Minghao watched with disinterest as everyone greeted Seungkwan with exaggerated forms of telling him they missed him. Junhui raised an eyebrow at the younger’s behaviour but dismissed it for later.

”Can we just get this party started, please? I need a drink.”

* * *

**11:40pm**

**Sunday**

**31/12/2017**

Minghao had begun to deem his mission of getting super drunk a lost cause, he was barely tipsy by this point, and there was only a little under twenty minutes until the New Year. 

The younger Chinese boy was sat on the sofa again, talking in depth with Mingyu & Wonwoo about some philisophical thing to do with time—or was it gravity? Safe to say, he wasn’t doing much listening or talking, instead he was humming every now and then to feign his interest, but his eyes were trained on Junhui, who every now and then would send Minghao that _goddamn_ charming smile of his.

”Minghao, are you even listening?” Came Wonwoo’s voice in an amused tone. Minghao looked at him quickly, sending a sheepish, apologetic smile to the pair beside him.

”Sorry..I zoned out,”

”Its okay. It’s obvious that you’re staring at Junhui though, maybe tone it down a little bit?” Mingyu advised, his voice teasing Minghao good-naturedly.

”Wh—I’m not staring! I’m just, you know..”

”Admiring someone from a distance, are we? Who is it, Hao?” Junhui’s voice was heard from behind Minghao, making the younger yelp, jump and spill his drink all over himself. 

Minghao stumbled for a moment, choosing to ignore the cheeky snickers that came from Mingyu & Wonwoo, instead finding himself glancing from his now wet shirt, back up to Junhui’s shocked face.

”Jesus, okay, I am _so_ sorry, Hao!” Junhui apologised loudly, and Minghao smiled, waving his roommate off dismissively, a small smile plastered on his face.

”No, it’s alright. I’ll go dry up, if I take too long, don’t worry. I’ll try not to miss the countdown, go have fun.” Minghao rambled, putting his now empty glass down on the coffee table, moving to make his way toward the nearest bathroom.

”I’ll come with you, don’t worry about it.” Junhui grabbed Minghao’s hand and lead him through the crowd of people to the bathroom, not stopping to hear Minghao’s nervous protests.

Once they arrived inside the bathroom, Minghao suddenly felt less closed in, and he took a deep breath. The loud music from before was barely a thumping noise from inside the bathroom, and his eyes took a moment to adjust to the better lighting.

”You okay, Hao?” Junhui asked quietly now that they could hear eachother better as he pulled out a washcloth and began to dampen it. Minghao nodded appreciatively, smiling softly at the elder boy.

”Yeah, just wanna get this out so it doesn’t stain. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, y’know.” Minghao leant up against the sink, letting Junhui wipe the washcloth over his shirt where the liquid had spilled.

It was just then where Minghao realised how close the two of them really were. Minghao could see the small blemish Junhui had covered with concealer on his cheek, and the way his eyelashes fluttered when he moved his eyes. The younger of the pair looked away in the hope to rid himself of his blush, suddenly fully aware of his own breathing among Junhui’s and the way it brushed over Minghao’s chin.

”Minghao.” Junhui muttered softly, making Minghao blush a little more, his chest filling with hope that maybe Junhui was feeling the same but—

“You should wipe your jeans too. Your shirt wont stain luckily, because its black, but I’m not sure about your jeans, they’re light blue.” Oh.

”Oh, yeah. Thanks.” Minghao squeaked awkwardly, taking the washcloth and beginning to wipe himself down. Junhui lingered for a while before taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub.

”Countdown will start soon. You can go up, I’m fine in here.” It was actually only 11:55pm by now, so there was still a few minutes left for Minghao to clean and escape the awkwardness only he felt.

”Actually, I gotta talk to you about something. I’ll wait for you though, okay? You’re almost done anyway.” Junhui smiled and stood after a few more moments of Minghao trying to dig the stain out, the elder grabbing the other’s hand and lacing their fingers before dragging him back out where everyone was gathered outside to celebrate.

”You wanted to say something? We’ve only got like three minutes, you know?” Minghao teased, getting a playful eyeroll from Junhui. Junhui then smiled and gripped their hands together a bit tighter.

“Yeah. I know. Basically, what I’m gonna tell you is probably fuckin’ weird and you might not even care, but it’s worth a shot right? If you reject me, I can slide away and take my L, pretend nothing happened, ya’ feel?”

”No, I don’t feel. You’re confusing me.”

”What I’m trying to say, is that you’re amazing, and shit. My best friend, have been for years. I’m incredibly grateful for you, even though I don’t express it well enough,”

” _Gē_..”

_10_

_9_

_“_ Basically, it’s taken me ages to come to terms with this and stop feeling guilty and like shit for it, because I’ve realised I’ve been feeling this way for so long without saying anything,”

_8_

_7_

_6_

”And even though I’m terribly aware that this might be a horrible time to come forward like this, it’s probably necessary considering you’re super obvious yourself,”

_5_

_4_

”I like you, Hao. Maybe even love you. Always have. You’re hard not to love. So, yeah, there it is?”

_3_

_2_

”I—feel the same way. I love you too, Junhui,”

_1_

”I know, you greasy dork!”

**12:00am**

**Monday**

**1/1/2018**

”Happy New Year!” Everyone shouted, including Minghao and Junhui. Junhui grabbed Minghao’s face and pulled him in, pressing his lip’s against the younger’s firmly, smiling when he felt Minghao smile into the kiss too.

” _Happy New Year, Gē_.”

” _Good start to 2018, huh_?”

 


End file.
